ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Object Infection Fanfic Collab
Characters Fanfic Starts Here Introduction Snyder (will become Snowball): "Guys, you won’t believe this. Peyton: What? Snyder: “There is a epidemic called "Objectitis"!" Peyton (will become Pen): “Wait, are you serious?” Snyder: "I heard that it was created by some crazy human who hated humanity! Blake (will become Blocky) had told me to back off from them, and don't get touched by them..." Eric (will become Eraser): "I know they are trying to rid the world of humanity... by turning them into those objects!" Collin (will become Coiny): “Guys, the virus is out already.” Snyder: "Oh no, I don't want to become an object!!!" Suddenly, Blake had came into Peyton's house, and but he was untouched. He also saw Florelle (will become Flower), injured. She was not about to change, but it was just the scratch they give her. Peyton: Oh my god? Is she OK? Blake: "Florelle got scratched by some green lemon leaf. Florelle, It'll be best not to touch us for a while." Peyton: “Why?” Blake: “Just because.” Blake and his 4 buddies decided to put Florelle in the guest room. Little did the men know, Florelle will change. Later that night Florelle begins to feel strange. Her skirt started to twitch up, although there was no wind. Florelle: (embarrassed and confused) “What the...” Florelle started to change. Five fuchsia petals grew out from her hair, and her face turned yellow, and her head roundened. The remainder of her body becomes black, and slenderizes. Her pink and yellow blouse, pink pleated miniskirt, white-and-pink underwear, pink Mary Janes, and white socks all adjusted to her new stickman-like body. Florelle's voice changed to Flower's, as she now looks like Flower at this point. She started to act like Flower, the nice but dangerous girl that Flower is, and knocked on the door. Flower: "YOU BETTER LET ME OUT! OR I’LL CRUSH YOU!” The boys could hear heavy knocking. Finally, Flower got out of the doom, but the boys saw her. Blake, Collin, Eric, Peyton, and Snyder (In Unison): Uh Oh, we might have a problem... Chapter 1 Flower did nothing yet. She just stood there for many minute. The boys, not knowing what to do, also stared at her. They slowly backed away... That was the moment when Garrett came in. Flower: “Eek! Gelatin! Get away from me, you pervert!” This confused Garrett. Garret: “I’m not a pervert! And who is Gelatin?” Blake: "Um, save that for later, we have a problem here, Florelle had gotten touched by a lemon leaf. I don't know who she transformed into." One by one, Flower attacked the boys, and the boys had gotten scratched. Blake was the first one to feel strange, his body started to turn red, as he slowly reshaped into a cube. Blake: "N-no, this can't be happening to me!" Blake's limbs turned black, as his eyes turned black, and his nose and ears faded from sight. Blake even started to get a migraine, disorienting him, and making his mindset Blocky's. Blake suddenly had an urge to hurt others, and prank. His clothes changed, as he was now Blocky. The other 4 boys watched in horror... Peyton: ”No... this can’t be real!” Eric: “Blake was a nice man...” Peyton: "What if I'm next?" Eric: “Let’s back away...” Eric was touched by an object. Eric: “Oh Jesus!” Garrett: Eric! No! Peyton guided Garrett away from Eric, skeptical of what Garret might turn into. Eric: “Save me Peyton!” Too late. The changes happened. His body started to change, turning pink. His limbs turned black. Peyton: Eric! Snyder: Leave him... Eric’s eyes turned black. His limbs also turned black. Eric: Wha- Eric: Am I DECAYING? Peyton: No.... Eric's clothes started to take new forms. Eric: What the heck? Why are my clothes changing? Category:Fanfic Collabs